Accidentally in Love
by Sithking Zero
Summary: Oneshot OddxSissy Songfic. Odd lies awake late at night, musing over a love that should not be. Meanwhile, the object of his affection ponders the same... R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Counting Crows, Accidentally in Love, France 3, Canal J, Moonscoop, Antefilms, or Dreamworks Pictures.

Sithking Zero: I got the Idea for this songfic while I was sending an E-mail to Miriele, the first person on this site to do an Odd/Sissy fic. Thanks for the inspiration!

By the way, this is my first crack at the field of Romance. I plan to write more, so please offer suggestions if you see fit.

Dedicated to everyone who is overseas in our Armed Forces. We're here for you!

Summary: Songfic based on Counting Crows' "Accidentally in Love." Post "The Key." Odd DelArobia muses, late at night, about a love that should not be. Meanwhile, the object of his affection lies awake, pondering the same… OxS, Oneshot, R&R!

Accidentally in Love

By Sithking Zero

Song by Counting Crows

_So she said What's the problem Baby?_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Odd DelArobia (really sorry if I spelled that wrong) lay awake.

It was three A.M. Now, normally him being awake this late would be a sign for the end of the world to commence shortly, but tonight he felt…

Well, if you wanted to put it bluntly, odd.

It was weird. He had dated lots of girls (everyone in his grade but one, actually), but none had made them feel like one had. And he didn't even have the courage to ask her out.

Mentally, he berated himself. _Come on, stupid, you face worse danger every time you go to Lyoko. At least she doesn't shoot laser blasts at you!_ But those nagging doubts existed, following his subconscious laughing its head off.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

The girl Odd was pondering, this never-ceasing enigma, was in a similar state of flux.

He repelled and fascinated her, he annoyed and charmed her, she hated and loved him. All she knew was that she was going to have to do something drastic, or she would go completely insane.

Elisibeth Delmas, the principle's daughter, lie awake tonight. It was about three A.M. Normally, she would be fretting about losing precious beauty sleep, but tonight, she felt…

Like our friend of the same name, odd.

Unlike our friend, who was having a calm debate inside his head, Sissy was having a full-scale war inside her cranium. On one side, the side that loved Ulrich, in all his glory. That part had remained in control since she first met Ulrich.

However, if her love of Ulrich was like a wall, at night those walls froze over.

Some nights, they started to crack.

On those nights, something new, a new affection began to flow through the cracks like a warm breeze.

_Come on, Come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, Come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, Come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

Odd turned over, from staring at the wall to his roommate.

Ulrich Stern, star of the soccer team, and his love's painfully obvious crush, slept on, oblivious to his roommate's tired gaze.

A slight sigh escaped Odd's lips. She loved Ulrich, and not him. Why did he even bother? She would never like him. His friends wouldn't accept her. They were sworn enemies, for crying out loud!

But why would his heart not listen to reason?

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love._

Sissy let a small tear run down her cheek.

Ulrich was so handsome…

But Odd was so clever…

But Ulrich was the one she'd sworn her heart to…

But Odd made her laugh…

But Odd was her sworn enemy…

But Ulrich loved Yumi…

And Ulrich thought she was scum.

And so, Elisibeth Delmas did the thing that she always did when she was confused.

Getting dressed silently, she stepped outside and headed to the park.

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love._

About the same thing was happening to Odd, with slightly different specifics and the lack of a shed tear.

Why did he have to always chose the girls who his brain screamed, "Stay away, Odd, you moron!"

Why didn't he actually choose a girl who liked him?

Why go through all the heartbreak, all the suffering, all the pain, all the agony that was bound to happen?

Why didn't his heart mind its own business?

Odd made a decision.

Quietly getting dressed, he made his way silently to the park.

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

Sissy sat down gently against her special tree.

It was hers from the beginning.

When she was younger, her mom and dad would take her on a picnic once a month to this spot, and they would have lots of fun.

Later, when she was older, she would come here to write mushy poems about Ulrich (which he threw away).

Still later, she would just come here to relax, to spy on Ulrich, and think about things.

It was hers, and she loved it.

It was a big Oak tree, in the middle of a wide clearing that had a perfect, unobstructed view of the night sky. The grasses gently touched her sides, moved by the wind. When she was with her special tree, she felt complete.

However, now she felt… strange.

She sat out there for about an hour.

She didn't feel warm comprehension come, no solution to her problem arose.

A tear gently wound its way down her cheek.

"Hey, Sissy, why're ya crying?"

Reacting with the speed of one trained to use karate for about four years now, she was on her feet in an instant. Whipping her leg around, she managed a square hit in the opponent's abdominal area…

And knocking the wind out of a very surprised Odd DelArobia.

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

Sissy gasped in horror at what she had done. Immediately, more tears escaped her eyes and made their long journey towards the ground.

After a second's hesitation, she crouched over the gasping boy, fretting over the scrawny boy.

After about five minutes, Odd sat up, and Sissy gave a sigh of relief that he was all right.

No one said anything for another minute.

Until Sissy broke the ice by saying, in her usual bossy, snobby manner, "You really deserved that, you know, sneaking up on a girl like that. What are you doing out here anyways?"

_Come on, Come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, Come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, Come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

"Yeah? Well, I could ask you the same thing." Odd said, his sides still aching a little. _Whoever said hell hath no fury like a woman scorned;_ he thought,_ has obviously never seen one surprised._

"I wanted some fresh air," Sissy sniffed. "Why should you care?"

"Generally, I would like to know why someone tries to kil- Hey, look a shooting star!"

She spun around, following his finger.

Sure enough, there was one, then there was another, and another.

"Hey, you're right!" she said excitedly.

"Make a wish." He said it softly, but she heard it, and it made her heart flip.

"I already did." She said it equally softly, but heard it, and it made his heart flip.

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

They say that "Time flies when you're having fun." They say nothing about how time seems to simultaneously slow down and speed up when you're watching shooting stars, alone, with the one you're secretly in love with.

Odd found this out the hard way, because before he knew it, yet at the same time, after a very long while, he looked at his watch, and it was six-thirty A.M.

"Uh, Sissy?"

"Yes, Odd?"

"It's 6:30. We gotta go back or Jim's gonna notice that we're gone."

Sissy deflated slightly at these words. "Oh, okay."

Odd's heart leapt with hope. Was that a twinge of disappointment he heard?

Before his mind could stop him, words tumbled out of his mouth.

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

"Uh, Sissy, is it okay with you if I walk you back to your dorm?"

He could feel the heat rising from his face. What was he thinking? She would never like him. She would never say…

"Okay, Odd."

Wait.

Run that past me again?

"Ummm… Okay." Odd said, feeling the heat in his face increase geometrically as he took her hand and began to lead her back to the Kadic Academy Campus.

Inside the boy's mind, a billion thoughts ricocheted around inside his skull. Then they self-destructed and he was running on autopilot, merely afraid that she would see his lovely rosy blush.

If he had bothered to look at her, he would have seen that her face was, if anything, a darker shade of red then his was.

Like it has been said before, time flies, and before they knew it, they were standing outside of Sissy's dorm room.

"Thanks." She stated simply.

"Anytime." Was his reply.

She quickly turned around, looking over her shoulder to check that no one was there.

Once she was sure, she leaned down slightly and gave him a peck on the cheek before vanishing into her room.

Odd slowly reached up to touch his cheek where Sissy had kissed him.

He slowly smiled, then made his way back to his dorm, only one thought penetrating his happiness.

"Hmmm… Maybe she likes me after all."

_Come on, Come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, Come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, Come on_

_Get yourself inside her love…_

_I'm in love._

The End.

Sithking Zero: Well, that was my first venture into romance. May it go down in history that this is also my first fic where nothing got slashed (as in sword, not as in yaoi fics, I don't do those), burned, blasted, exploded, hit, or otherwise had any violence whatsoever.

As always, reviews are graciously accepted. Anonymous reviews are accepted!

If you are a fan of this, I have two other works in progress.

Sigma.exe: Wraith of the Mavericks: Megaman story. About two heroes who are forced to save the world from Sigma and the Maverick army. However, the army is entirely composed of captured and brainwashed Navis. How will they stop these foes?

Heart of a Warrior: A Megaman/Code Lyoko crossover. Bass, the most powerful netnavi in the Megaman Battle network universe, comes to Lyoko. What will come of this? How will XANA react? Will he continue on his mission to kill all humans, or will he reconsider? Will there be love? Will there be explosions? Oh yes. Oh, there will be many explosions…


End file.
